Bloodlines deleted scenes
by 1337nik
Summary: A collection of scenes that didn't make the cut.
1. I Got You Babe

**Summary  
**After a number of parents claim angels instructed them to kill their young children, Sam and Dean link the cases to the same fertility clinic.

**Warnings  
**Implied child death, sexuality.

**Notes  
**This was meant to be the second "episode", where I (re)introduced the angels, Wolfram and Hart, the Watchers Council / Slayer Nation, as well as some UST between Dean and Faith, but I couldn't quite get it all to work. (Also, the "hacking into the clinic's server with a virus on a thumb drive hidden by a cloaking spell" made no sense and felt like a ripoff of "The Girl With the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo", which I honestly hadn't seen before I started writing.

My chief goals for this plot were to have Dean say "demon spank bank" at some point, and make everyone as uncomfortable as possible. Mwahaha.)

* * *

**Part One**  
"I Got You Babe"

* * *

The hostess opened a second oven and pulled out a different casserole, already baked.

"When the timer goes off, everything should be nice and brown and bubbly on top. Let it sit on the counter for about five minutes to set up a bit before you slice into it.

"While you're waiting for that, grab your knife - make sure it's nice and sharp - and go wake the kids up. Tell them you're going for ice cream. Drive them somewhere pretty far from the city.

"Once you're there, take your knife, and stab them each in the heart. Make sure you burn the bodies after. They're possessed by demons, Anita, and this is the only way their souls will be welcomed into Heaven."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Elliot, I'm Dr. Weiss, the head OB. Why don't you start by telling me a bit about yourselves?"

Dean shifted in his seat. "Well, uh, let's see. We got hitched – what would you say, hon?"

"Two years ago," Faith responded flatly.

"Two years. Right at Christmas, church was beautiful. Not as beautiful as my schnoogums, of course." He clapped a hand down on her knee and beamed. When the doctor bowed his head to write something on his pad, Faith quickly looked at Dean with murder in her eyes.

"How often do you have unprotected sex?"

"Lots," Dean assured him with a smirk and a nod. "Lots and lots. Sometimes three or four times a –"

"– Month."

"– Day." Dean chuckled. "Week."

"It says here you've had problems conceiving. Low sperm count," Dr. Weiss read off the file. Dean's smile disappeared.

"Wait, what?"

"It's all him," Faith pointed at Dean. "We can barely get going before the show's over. All blanks, too."

"Hey!"

* * *

"I will be back in a few minutes, then I'll have you each go with a nurse for your physicals."

"'Physicals'?" Faith blanched.

"There's some blood work to do, a check of your hormone levels. I need to determine the health of your organs, and we'll need some samples."

"'Samples?'" It was Dean's turn to look disturbed.

"If there is an issue with either your eggs or your sperm, you may want look at donors, possibly a surrogate."

"Right, right," Dean nodded uncomfortably. "I don't think there will be any problem with that."

"Of course. Be right back."

Dr. Weiss collected their file and his notes and left the office. Faith moved to the door to stand watch while Dean took the doctor's seat. He inserted the thumb drive into a USB port on the computer tower.

"Three times a day? You wish," Faith sniped. "I'd like to see you go twice." She peeked through the blinds.

"I don't shoot blanks. There's at least one kid out there who may or may not actually be mine," Dean retorted. He grabbed his phone and speed dialed Sam.

"So you're dumb and you've probably got the Clap on top of it. Thanks for the heads up."

The line clicked.

"Are you done?" Sam's voice overlapped on top of Faith's.

"I don't have the Clap," Dean hissed back at her.

"Uh, congratulations?"

Dean glanced at the phone.

"Sammy?"

". . . Yeah?"

"Ignore that."

"Trying."

Dean cleared his throat and moved on. "Did you get in?"

"We will, once the program breaks the encryption. Did the cloaking spell work?" Dean checked the USB port and saw nothing, and the desktop showed no suspicious windows or programs.

"Like a charm."

"You're done. Get out of there."

"Good timing. They wanted me to, uh, make a donation."

"I'm ignoring that, too."

"Dr. Strangelove incoming," Faith warned as dropped the blinds and returned to her seat. Dean snapped his phone closed and slid into his original chair before Weiss entered.

* * *

Weiss stared after them, thinking, until his phone rang.

"What is it?" he answered.

"Sir," replied one of the clinic nurses. "The system's detected a security breach." Weiss looked at the door again.

"What sort of security breach?"

"Check your equipment. Your last clients may have brought something in."

The doctor shut his eyes and held out his hand.

"May the veil be lifted."

The air beside the computer tower shimmered slightly, and the thumb drive appeared. Weiss barked rapidfire orders into the receiver.

"Stop 'Mr. and Mrs. Elliot' from leaving the building. Run a full background check - Richard and Caroline Elliot, referring doctor: Andre Young. Find out who they are. I want to know everything."

"What about the device?"

"Trace it and send a team. Tell them to kill everyone they find."

* * *

"Nice dress," Sam nodded at her outfit.

"Shut up."

"I can't believe you said I had problems," Dean whined. "My pipes work a hundred percent."

"There are some things you just need to keep to yourself, boy," Bobby said as he wheeled into the den. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We needed a reason for you to go to a fertility clinic."

"Why'd the problem have to be with me?"

"Because you can't kill me."

Dean made a face at his brother. "We'll see."


	2. Ambush

**Summary  
**The boys get some help taking out a vampire nest.

**Disclaimer  
**This is an unauthorised work of fiction featuring characters from the series _Supernatural_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, and _Angel_. I claim no ownership of the above and I'm making no profit of any kind. Original characters and concepts are mine.

**Warnings  
**Hunting - related violence and gore.

**Notes  
**These vampires are Buffyverse - flavour but the series will blend rules from both universes. Cover edited by 1337nik.

* * *

**Part Two**  
"Ambush"

* * *

With the sun rising over the treetops behind them, the trio moved close to the house: a three – storey Victorian, most of the windows broken or missing, wooden planks nailed across them in place of glass. The wraparound porch was rotted and sagged in places, but the front door looked solid.

Dean loaded his crossbow and craned his neck to look at the structure.

"Who wants to ring the doorbell?"

"They're probably in the basement," reasoned Sam. "Easiest place to avoid the sun."

Dean nodded.

"We do a sweep upstairs, grab the survivors; then we'll come back for the Wild Bunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Faith agreed. As a group, they mounted the stairs. Dean stooped to examine the lock on the door, reaching for his picks, but Faith grabbed the knob and pushed down with all her weight. The lock gave with a crack, the door swung open, and sunlight poured into the foyer of the house.

It was quiet. The sunlight illuminated a narrow gloomy hall that led deeper into the house, some dirty furniture in one room to their left, a decaying staircase leading up. The room to the right was dark and empty. The floor, though, showed conspicuous signs of traffic – dusty tracks, muddy boot prints. Blood, drops and splatters and one long smear trailing off into the dark.

They remained within the protective borders of the direct light but slowly their eyes adjusted, and they began to pick out other shapes they hadn't seen before.

At least eight to ten vampires, in the immediate vicinity, pressed together out of the sun's deadly reach. Some looked half – awake, some just looked pissed. Most of them had fresh blood on their faces or clothes. One dropped the limp body of a coed to the floor like a ragdoll.

Faith twisted her axe in her hands. "Finally, a volunteer."

"We didn't order any delivery," growled one dressed in a tiny denim skirt.

"Just here to take out," Dean tossed back. A vampire with ratty red dreadlocks scoffed.

"Dude, your comebacks suck."

In retaliation, Dean fired a bolt into his heart. The dreadlocked vampire crumbled to dust while the others around him scrambled. Faith moved into the shadowy den. Two vampires came back to attack her but she beheaded one with her axe and plunged its wooden handle into the other's chest. Dean fired on a straggler while Sam slipped into the other room, traded blows with another waiting for him behind the French door, and staked her.

"Go up, I've got the back!" Faith yelled to them and ran further into the house after most of the vampires.

"So much for the plan," Sam grunted. He hit the stairs, followed by his brother, fighting and dusting anything that came after them.

* * *

The hunters walked back down the gravel driveway, wiping blood and sweat from their faces.

"What I tell you," Dean grunted and rubbed his sore back. "Flamethrower, bitch."

"Your comebacks suck," Sam sniped back, trying to keep his weight off his right leg. Faith walked behind them smoking a cigarette, oblivious to the bloody gash in her forehead. They reached the Impala, tossed their weapons in the trunk, and collapsed inside.

"No survivors," Faith observed after a moment.

"No bodies," Sam corrected.

"Dumped or dust."

The car fell silent again. Faith took one last drag on her cigarette, tossed the butt out Dean's open window and stretched her arms across the back of her seat.

"So, breakfast?"


End file.
